


Forgetting About It

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-22
Updated: 2007-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Forgetting About It

Title: Forgetting About It  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: # 165: 'For Enemies'  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Slash implied.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Forgetting About It

~

As the door opened, Severus looked up. “What do you want?” he asked.

“You’ve Imperiused him, but it won’t work!”

_Oh for... Not again_! Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed? And who have I supposedly Imperiused?”

Eyes flashed with jealousy and hatred.

“Harry! He would never be with you unless you had him under Imperius or some potion. When I find proof...”

“You’ll do what?” Severus asked, smirking. “Bat Bogey me to death?”

Ginny turned a furious red. “You bas...”

“ _Obliviate_ ,” Severus muttered.

Ginny blinked. “Erm...”

“You were just leaving,” Severus informed her. “And Miss Weasley?”

She looked at him.

“Detention.”

~


End file.
